1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video player, and more particularly, to control signal transmitting and receiving methods for video/audio processing integrated circuit (IC), the method applied to a video player, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio/video processing IC (A/V IC) is an integrated circuit for processing video/audio signals in a video player. An A/V IC chip has many blocks, such as an FM modulator, an FM demodulator, a noise remover, a luminance/color matrix, a recording equalizer, a reproducing equalizer, a comb filter, and an automatic gain controller (AGC). This A/V IC controls the operations of embedded blocks according to an operation mode, such as recording, reproducing, or electronic-to-electronic (EE).
Signals for controlling the operations of the internal blocks of the A/V IC (hereinafter referred to as ‘control signals’) are provided by a microprocessor. The microprocessor outputs appropriate control signals according to the operation mode of the video player, to the A/V IC.
The conventional A/V IC receives control signals in parallel. For example, an LA71069M transmits and receives control signals using 7 pins. Transmitting needed control signals in parallel means that in order to input control signals, an IC should have input pins as many as the number of control signals. Considering the trend to strengthen competitiveness of each consumer electronic product, money is saved by reducing the number of circuit components. Therefore, it is inefficient to have many pins for inputting control signals.